DANCE (EXO)
by Myka Reien
Summary: 1shoot/Kyungsoo -the innocent angel- diajak menari oleh Kai -the smirk handsome devil- di sebuah diskotik. Tapi siapa sangka, jika ternyata yeoja sepolos Kyungsoo bisa.../"Let's dance, Baby. Let's rock!"/KAISOO/GS! DLDR!/Sebagai reader yg baik, RnR please...!/Nice to meet you...!


Title: DANCE

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: KaiSoo

Genre: Rate M, GS

Note: No bash, no flame. Let's be a good reader and good shipper.

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~❤

.

.

**.**

**DANCE**

.

.

.

**_"Let's dance, Baby. Let's rock!"  
-DANCE-_**

Diskotik, club, bar, dan entah apa lagi sebutannya. Yang pasti, itu adalah sebuah tempat tanpa lampu neon dan hanya memiliki pijar pelangi yang berasal dari bola kristal yang berputar di atas kepala. Sebuah tempat yang tidak pernah sepi dari dentuman musik, asap rokok, bau alkohol, dan bau seks tentu saja. Sebuah tempat remang-remang yang menyuguhkan berbagai 'pemandangan' dari hampir seluruh lapisan masyarakat. Mulai dari orang berumur dan di bawah umur, yeoja-namja maupun transgender, termasuk tingkatan orang glamour dan orang biasa.

Dan di tengah-tengah keramaian diskotik malam itu, duduk seorang yeoja dengan tatapan mata kosong, memandang sekeliling dalam gamang seolah tubuhnya yang mungil terbalut dalam hot pants putih dan kemeja jeans _oversize_ berlengan panjang tersebut ditinggalkan oleh separuh jiwanya. Di sebelahnya, bertengger seorang namja yang tak henti-henti memandanginya dalam senyuman. Terkadang yeoja itu menoleh untuk membalas tatapan mata kelam yang mengarah intens penuh kekaguman padanya, lalu dia akan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman simpul yang nantinya membuat namja di sampingnya ikut tersenyum juga.

"Segelas lagi?" mendadak si namja ― Kai ― membuka suara sembari tangan kanannya mengangkat sebuah gelas dengan air berwarna emas yang mengisi hingga setengahnya.

Sang yeoja ― Kyungsoo ― menggelengkan kepala dengan senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya. "Tidak, terima kasih," tolaknya dengan halus.

"Baiklah." Kai menganggukkan kepala. "Berarti kau akan menari denganku 'kan?" lanjutnya sambil meletakkan gelas kembali ke atas meja bartender dan mengarahkan mata lagi pada gadis di sebelahnya yang sudah menarik perhatiannya sejak sepasang kaki jenjang itu melangkah memasuki diskotik. Wajah mungil, kulit putih, mata bulat, rambut hitam yang tergerai panjang, penampilan yang kasual, dan ekspresinya yang seolah tidak mengenal apa itu dosa. Baru kali ini Kai melihat penampakan malaikat yang sesungguhnya di 20 tahun hidupnya.

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepala, memandang Kai yang memberinya sebuah seringai kemenangan dan uluran tangan, mengajaknya untuk turun ke lantai dansa yang pekak. Bola mata bulat itu berputar ke arah lain, ke gelas bir yang dianggurkan Kai di atas meja. Tangan putih Kyungsoo terangkat, bukan menyambut uluran tangan namja berkulit tan yang baru saja dia kenal di meja bartender tersebut, melainkan untuk mengambil gelas berisi bir di sebelah Kai. Tanpa suara, Kyungsoo meneguk habis minuman dari gelas kelimanya. Melihat itu, Kai mendesis.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau menari denganku?" suara berat namja bermata tajam tersebut terdengar kecewa karena lagi-lagi gadis cantik pendiam di depannya menolak ajakannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. "Bukan begitu. Aku hanya...tidak bisa menari." Akhir kalimat si Cantik itu berubah menjadi gumaman. Malu.

"Menurut pengalamanku, saat yeoja mengatakan hal semacam itu untuk menolak ajakan, itu tandanya dia sedang mengusir secara halus orang yang mengajaknya." Kai mengedikkan bahu dengan memasang ekspresi wajah 'apa boleh buat'. "Baiklah, kalau kau mau aku pergi..."

"Tidak! Sungguh, bukan itu maksudku." Dengan cepat Kyungsoo meraih lengan jaket kulit Kai, menghentikan gerakannya yang turun dari kursi dan hendak berbalik pergi. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menari."

Kai menyeringai. Namja tersebut kembali menghadap meja bartender dan meraih gelas Kyungsoo yang sudah kosong. Tanpa berkata-kata dia menuangkan air bir dari botol dalam gelas kaca itu hingga terisi separuh, seperti tadi.

"Aku tidak percaya kau tidak bisa menari," ujar Kai. "Kau pasti hanya beralasan."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala memberikan penegasan.

"Mau minum lagi?" dengan santainya Kai menyodorkan gelas berisi bir ke hadapan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya sambil meneguk saliva kasar.

"Aku tidak seharusnya pergi ke sini." Kyungsoo mengeluh, namun tetap saja dia menerima minuman dari tangan Kai dan menghabiskannya dalam _one shot_.

"Tapi kau sudah ada di sini." Dengan penuh gemas Kai memandang yeoja di depannya sambil perlahan kembali naik dan duduk di kursi.

"Kenapa kau datang ke diskotik kalau tidak mau menari?" tanya Kai tanpa melepaskan tatapan dari wajah Kyungsoo yang mulai merona merah karena terpengaruh alkohol.

Kyungsoo mengarahkan telunjuk ke hiruk pikuk lantai dansa, lebih spesifiknya dia sedang menunjuk pada seorang yeoja mungil ― sama seperti dirinya ― berambut coklat dengan tubuh seksi dalam balutan baju minim yang sedang meliuk-liukkan badan dan menari begitu 'panas' bersama seorang namja tinggi berwajah tampan tapi punya senyum seperti orang idiot. Kai membulatkan mulut seiring keluarnya desisan 'ah' lirih, seolah dia mengerti maksud Kyungsoo tanpa harus dijelaskan panjang lebar oleh yeoja itu.

"Baik sekali kau mau menemani orang berpacaran," cibir Kai, membuat Kyungsoo membuang tawa singkat.

"Terpaksa. Dia tidak akan bisa pulang terlambat kalau tidak membawa teman wanita."

Kembali Kai menyeringai, terlihat seksi saat dia melakukannya. "Tapi kau sudah ada di sini sekarang dan hampir meminum bir ke tujuhmu. Apa kau tidak mulai merasa pusing?" alis tegas namja itu naik sementara tangannya dengan sigap menuangkan air bir ke dalam gelas Kyungsoo.

"Sedikit." Kyungsoo tersenyum, tanpa diminta dia meraih gelasnya yang sudah kembali berisi alkohol. "Tapi aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan minuman gratis dari _hottie _sepertimu." Dan selesai bicara, yeoja tersebut meneguk isi gelasnya yang ke tujuh dalam _one shot_.

"_Hottie_?" Kai kembali menyeringai, seolah menyeringai adalah hobinya. "Kau berpikir kalau aku _hot_? Kau mulai mabuk atau itu kejujuran, eum?" iris kelam tersebut memicing dengan kilat seduktif yang membuat segaris senyuman muncul di bibir Kyungsoo.

Sejujurnya, Kyungsoo sendiri tidak mengerti alasan kenapa dia berakhir dengan menyebut Kai _hottie_ seperti itu. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak sadar kenapa, bagaimana, dan sejak kapan dia malah menghabiskan waktu dengan namja yang baru beberapa puluh menit dikenalnya tersebut. Saling bicara, memandang, dan tersenyum. Kyungsoo sedang duduk sendirian di dekat meja bartender ketika Kai datang dan menyapanya, mengajaknya untuk menari. Namun saat Kyungsoo mengatakan 'tidak', namja itu malah duduk di sebelahnya dan mulai membelikannya minuman. Tentu saja awalnya Kyungsoo menolak, tapi lama-lama ― entah karena tertarik atau hanya bosan ― gadis tersebut menerima tawaran Kai untuk minum.

"Dua-duanya mungkin," desis Kyungsoo dengan suara terdengar gamang, sepertinya alkohol memang mulai mempengaruhi kinerja otaknya.

"Tapi kau masih kuat untuk menari denganku 'kan?" goda Kai.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Sepertinya...iya," desisnya dan mendadak dia merasa dunia terbalik.

Dengan sigap Kai menangkap tubuh mungil gadis di depannya yang tiba-tiba limbung dan nyaris terjatuh dari kursi. Dipeluknya tubuh itu dengan erat dan Kai masih bergeming dalam posisinya hingga perlahan Kyungsoo membuka mata dan menata lagi kesadarannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kai dengan mata menyorot khawatir pada wajah cantik yang bersemu merah di pelukannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku cuma...sedikit pusing," desisnya sambil memijit pelipis.

Entah karena rasa sakit di kepalanya atau pengaruh alkohol yang membuat otaknya panas, satu per satu puzzle kesadaran mulai menghilang dari tatapan mata Kyungsoo. Jantungnya menaikkan tempo denyutan dan hal tersebut memercikkan satu kilat keberanian yang membuat gadis itu memegang tangan Kai lalu menariknya ke lantai dansa begitu saja. Kai terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Kyungsoo, namun ketika gadis mungil tersebut menuntun tangannya untuk menyentuh pinggang dan pinggulnya, Kai mengedikkan bahu dan mulai membiarkan dirinya bergoyang mengikuti dentuman musik, pun dengan Kyungsoo yang juga sudah terhanyut dalam irama.

"Ini menyenangkan!" Kyungsoo bicara dalam tawa di tengah-tengah berisik suara musik. "Tahu begini aku akan menari sejak tadi," lanjutnya yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Kai yang begitu menikmati setiap gerakan tubuhnya, ekspresinya, dan lengkungan riang bibirnya yang begitu berbeda dari pertama mereka bertemu.

Lantai dansa sangat pekak dan penuh oleh tubuh manusia yang terbuai dalam alunan piringan hitam DJ. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, punggungnya sudah menempel pada tubuh Kai. Bisa yeoja itu rasakan gerakan dada Kai seiring dengan napasnya yang keluar-masuk dalam tarikan berat.

Musik mengalun lebih lantang dan bass berdentum lebih keras, namun kesemuanya itu tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo dari pergerakan tubuh tegap yang dia punggungi saat ini. Tanpa suara, Kai membuat yeoja mungil tersebut terbuai dengan caranya sendiri. Desah napas Kai yang hangat beberapa kali menerpa daun telinga Kyungsoo diiringi dengan ciuman dan jilatan singkat dari ujung lidahnya yang basah, membuat gadis itu terpaksa menutup mata karena merasakan aliran listrik kecil yang menyalakan satu per satu ujung saraf di tubuhnya. Terlebih ketika Kyungsoo sadari jika ternyata kedua tangan Kai telah melingkari tubuhnya, memainkan kesepuluh jarinya untuk menelusuri lekuk indah pahatan surga itu dan singgah di tempat-tempat yang berhasil membuat yeoja tersebut menegangkan bahunya karena terkejut sekaligus...nikmat.

Tak ingin menjadi satu-satunya yang dikerjai, dengan sengaja Kyungsoo melekatkan punggungnya ke tubuh Kai dan menggerakkan pinggul. Alih-alih sedang menari, sebenarnya Kyungsoo tengah menggoda bagian bawah tubuh Kai yang membuat namja di belakangnya mengeluarkan suara geraman samar. Kyungsoo menyunggingkan seringaian puas. Tak cukup satu kali dia mendengar suara menyenangkan itu, dengan berani gadis tersebut terus menggoyangkan bokongnya yang sintal membuat Kai mendelikkan mata kesal namun juga tidak menolak sensasi geli di bagian selatannya akibat tarian gaya bebas yang Kyungsoo lakukan.

Perlahan Kai meremas pinggang ramping yeoja di depannya, membuat Kyungsoo kembali menegakkan bahu karena terkejut. Kai tidak tahu jika gadis tersebut mengulum senyum kemenangan diam-diam, merasa sudah berhasil menyiksa namja jangkung di belakangnya sampai seperti ini. Kyungsoo berputar dengan bertumpu pada ujung high heels-nya, mengarahkan mata lurus pada iris kelam Kai yang sudah tertutup oleh pekatnya kabut nafsu. Pelan gadis tersebut mendekat, menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Kai dengan kepala terdongak ke atas. Kai mengerti dan dia berbalik menundukkan wajah, merasakan aroma mint alkohol dari celah bibir _kissable_ Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya mencicipi daging lembut itu dengan rakus.

Kyungsoo melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Kai sembari memiringkan kepala dan membiarkan namja tersebut melemaskan sendi di kedua kakinya dengan gerakan lihai lidahnya di permukaan bibir serta bagian dalam rongga mulut Kyungsoo. Kai yang menyadari jika gadis di pelukannya mulai lemas dan terbuai, segera melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka. Kyungsoo menatap sayu pada Kai dengan kilatan tidak suka menguar dari matanya karena namja itu sudah mengakhiri ciuman secara sepihak.

"Ayo, pindah tempat," bisik Kai sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kyungsoo menjawab dengan senyuman dan anggukan begitu saja.

Dengan tangan menggenggam erat jemari Kai, Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah namja tinggi itu keluar area diskotik, menuju koridor, dan menaiki tangga ke lantai dua. Di sepanjang jalan, sesekali mereka berhenti untuk sekedar berpelukan dan saling memberikan beberapa kecupan ringan di bibir tanpa peduli ada atau tidak ada orang di sekeliling keduanya. Kai berhenti di depan pintu di ujung koridor, tulisan VIP yang tercetak di lempengan logam berwarna emas yang menempel di daun pintu bisa terbaca dengan baik oleh Kyungsoo. Belum sempat gadis itu bertanya, Kai sudah membuka pintu kamar dan menggiringnya untuk masuk.

Kai menutup dan mengunci pintu ketika Kyungsoo bertanya dengan polos. "Ini kamar VIP, bukankah kita tidak diijinkan sembarangan mas-" kalimat yeoja tersebut tidak selesai dikarenakan mulutnya sudah lebih dulu disentuh oleh telunjuk Kai yang memintanya untuk diam.

"Kau memang tidak diijinkan masuk, tapi untuk pemilik club ini, ceritanya lain. Dan karena kau tamuku, sepertinya tak masalah membawamu masuk kemari." Kai bicara dengan senyuman tersungging di bibir tebalnya. Bukan, itu bukan seringaian seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Itu sebuah senyuman! Senyuman yang indah dan manis, terlihat begitu tulus dan seolah muncul dari sisi malaikat di dalam dirinya. Sebuah senyuman yang sama seperti yang diperlihatkan seseorang ketika sedang mengagumi karya terindah ciptaan Tuhan di dunia ini. Sebuah senyuman lembut yang tak jauh beda dari yang sering diperlihatkan seorang suami ketika mengagumi wajah istrinya ketika sedang terlelap. Dan entah kenapa, sesuatu di dalam dada Kyungsoo berdesir cepat melihat senyuman itu, tanpa dia sadari rona merah muda muncul di kedua pipinya. Bukan karena efek alkohol, tapi karena perasaan aneh yang sekarang menjadi alasan baginya untuk tidak bisa melepaskan mata dari pusat retina Kai.

"Jadi kau...pemilik club ini?" desis Kyungsoo terbata, sekedar untuk melepaskan diri dari pesona Kai yang menjerat kuat hatinya saat ini.

"Benar." Kai kembali tersenyum, dengan mudah dia merengkuh Kyungsoo ke dalam dekapannya. "Tapi, bisakah kita tidak membicarakan bisnis sekarang?" bisiknya dengan nada rendah. Perlahan namja tersebut sedikit menundukkan badan, meletakkan bibir tepat di sebelah telinga Kyungsoo.

"Ayo, selesaikan yang tadi," desisnya dengan tangan tiba-tiba mencolek nakal resleuting hot pants Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu mengeluarkan suara lenguhan indah yang memunculkan lagi seringaian iblis di wajah Kai.

Selagi Kyungsoo masih antara sadar dan tidak karena sentuhan di bagian sensitif tubuhnya barusan, Kai mendahului yeoja itu untuk mendapatkan bibirnya dan membawanya dalam ciuman panas yang panjang. Tanpa melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka, Kai menuntun gadis di pelukannya untuk mendekati ranjang bersprei putih ukuran _king_ _size_ yang sudah menunggu mereka sedari tadi. Kai hendak mendorong jatuh tubuh mungil dalam kuasanya tersebut ketika mendadak Kyungsoo membalikkan posisi dan Kai berakhir dengan terbanting terlentang di tempat tidur lebih dulu.

"Kh." Kai membuang udara dalam helaan napas tak percaya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia dibanting seorang yeoja ke tempat tidur sementara sebelumnya dialah yang selalu melakukan hal itu.

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepala imut menatap Kai, sambil memperlihatkan ekspresi wajah _innocent_ dan senyumannya yang manis. Sama sekali tak terlihat jika gadis itu sedang _on_. Benar-benar yeoja dengan pesona berbeda dan menakjubkan yang baru pertama ini Kai temui. Di detik pertama dia terlihat seperti malaikat yang sama sekali tidak mengenal apa itu dosa, namun di detik berikutnya dia bisa berubah menjadi seliar _cat woman_, dan dalam satu kedipan mata saja dia bisa kembali menjadi _pure princess_ seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. _What a great personality!_ Gadis yang menantang! Dan Kai suka itu.

Perlahan Kyungsoo melepas kancing kemejanya. Satu per satu dengan gerakan _slow_ _motion_, sengaja menggoda mata kelam di depannya yang sudah kelaparan dan penasaran dengan siluet tubuh yang membusung maju di balik pakaian _oversize_ itu. Dan ketika Kyungsoo sudah membuang kemeja dari lengannya, Kai hanya dapat menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan hasrat.

Kyungsoo menyeringai tipis, segera dia naik ke atas ranjang. Merangkak dengan gerakan gemulai dan tatapan mata sayu, mencoba untuk membuat namja yang sekarang ada di bawahnya menjadi semakin dan semakin _up_ lagi. Dengan ujung jarinya yang lentik, Kyungsoo menelusuri dada Kai yang masih terbungkus kemeja. Yeoja itu merendahkan kepalanya, Kai menutup mata mengira akan mendapat ciuman ronde ke sekian, tapi nyatanya yang dia rasakan malah kecupan dan hisapan di lehernya yang mau tak mau membuatnya mengerang gelisah.

Kyungsoo masih asyik memanjakan leher Kai ketika dirasakannya sepasang tangan menangkup bokong sintalnya yang kala itu menungging, menekannya untuk jatuh ke bawah. Desisan samar keluar dari celah bibir yeoja tersebut merasakan bagian selatannya menabrak sesuatu sekeras batu di bawah sana. Tangan Kai bergerilya menuju punggung Kyungsoo, mencoba untuk melepas kaitan kain elastis di kulit putih itu. Kyungsoo bermaksud untuk membantu Kai, namun namja tersebut mengenyahkan tangannya dan bersikeras membuka sendiri kaitan menyebalkan itu. Terlepas. Dan dengan santai Kyungsoo membuang kain terakhir yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Yeoja itu berhenti bergerak, sengaja hanya duduk di atas perut Kai, membiarkan namja di bawahnya menyunggingkan senyuman miring demi mengagumi lekuk indah tubuhnya.

"_God, you're so hot,_" desis Kai di antara tarikan napasnya yang mulai terlihat cepat dan berat.

"Ini hanya permulaan," sahut Kyungsoo dengan suara lembut yang menggoda. Dengan cepat jari lentik itu bergerak untuk melepas kancing kemeja Kai sembari menghadiahkan kecupan demi kecupan di setiap permukaan kulit tan yang terlihat seiring dengan pakaian yang terbuka. Belum berhenti di baju saja, tangan mungil Kyungsoo juga melepas ikat pinggang dan kaitan celana jeans Kai.

"Apa kau sering melakukan ini, huh? Kau seperti profesional," desis Kai di tengah-tengah kesibukannya mengerang nikmat akibat perlakuan Kyungsoo pada tiap jengkal tubuhnya.

"Pernah, tapi tidak sering," jawab Kyungsoo sembari menyelesaikan pekerjaannya mengenyahkan celana Kai. "Apa boleh buat, aku orangnya pemilih, sih. Aku juga tidak punya namjachingu, jadi aku hanya main solo saja kalau sedang bosan." Sebuah senyuman genit tercetak di wajah cantik Kyungsoo, benar-benar membuat Kai ingin segera membalik tubuh itu dan membalas dendam karena sudah mengerjainya habis-habisan.

Namun belum sempat Kai mengumpulkan tenaga untuk membalik keadaan, lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mendahuluinya dengan jilatan usil di lubang pusarnya. Suara bass Kai keluar keras sementara Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil menyadari namja tegap itu sudah jatuh ke dalam alur permainannya. Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo merayap turun dan sengaja mengulur waktu dengan hanya menyunggingkan senyuman polos di depan benda penerus takdir Kai yang sudah terbangun sepenuhnya.

Kai mendesis frustasi. "_Please..._" melasnya sambil menatap sayu pada mata bulat Kyungsoo yang langsung memberikan kilatan jahil.

Tak ingin menyiksa namja itu lebih lama lagi, Kyungsoo langsung menggunakan tangannya untuk memegang dan mulutnya untuk mengulum benda tersebut. Kembali suara bass Kai menggema keras hingga ke sudut terdalam kamar, menggeramkan betapa dia menyukai gerakan lidah Kyungsoo pada inti tubuhnya. Tangan Kai spontan bergerak dan menjambak rambut panjang Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu mengerutkan kening menahan sakit di kepalanya. Tapi karena namja tampan tersebut terus-menerus memberinya suara desahan yang indah, mau tak mau Kyungsoo harus melupakan rasa sakit itu dan mulai menggerakkan kepalanya naik-turun, mencoba untuk melahap inti tubuh Kai sebanyak yang dia mampu, menunjukkan pada namja tersebut jika dia juga menikmatinya.

Kai masih mengeluh panjang sambil melepaskan rambut Kyungsoo perlahan dan berbalik mengusap kepala gadis itu. Terlihat jika dia masih bisa menemukan kesadaran di tengah-tengah aliran perasaan panas yang diberikan si yeoja mungil.

"_I'm close..._" Kai terengah-engah.

Tangan besar namja itu mencoba untuk menjauhkan kepala Kyungsoo dari tubuhnya, namun gadis tersebut bergeming dan malah mempercepat gerakannya seperti mempersilakan Kai untuk memberinya minuman ke delapan. Ingat? Sebelumnya Kyungsoo sudah meminum tujuh gelas bir dari Kai.

Kai mengerang keras, dia baru akan memprotes kekeras-kepalaan Kyungsoo saat hisapan terakhir gadis itu, yang paling kuat, meloloskan air jiwanya. Dengan kalem gadis bermata bulat tersebut menelan apapun yang tumpah di dalam mulutnya tanpa ada sisa sambil irisnya mengarah lurus pada pusat retina Kai yang juga tengah menatapnya tanpa berkedip seolah sudah terhipnotis pada pesonanya.

Kyungsoo melepaskan tubuh Kai setelah yakin membersihkan semua hal. Gadis itu tersenyum sambil mengusapkan tangan di sekitar bibirnya yang basah dengan gerakan seksi namun mata menatap polos seperti anak kecil. Kai menyunggingkan senyuman tipis, dalam hati merutuki diri sendiri yang bisa dengan mudahnya dikerjai dan dibuat lemas terengah-engah seperti ini oleh seorang yeoja yang baru dia tahu namanya beberapa jam lalu.

"_You're slut,_" desis Kai di antara napasnya yang masih memburu.

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. "Tapi kau suka 'kan?" dengan centil dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya bulatnya. Tangan putih gadis tersebut bergerak, menurunkan resleuting hot pants-nya sekaligus mengenyahkan kain terakhir itu dari tubuhnya. Sekarang baru Kai bisa mengatakan jika maha karya Tuhan yang kini ada di depannya itu adalah seorang sosok yang benar-benar sempurna.

"Apalagi sekarang?" desis Kai yang mulai terbiasa dengan aura dan isyarat tubuh Kyungsoo. Dia tahu kalau gadis itu pasti akan melakukan sesuatu lagi. Sesuatu yang akan 'menyusahkannya'.

"Ummm." Kyungsoo menggumam dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. "Aku hanya berpikir kalau..." desisnya menggoda.

"Aku belum selesai." Dengan segera tangan mungil itu meraih lagi inti tubuh Kai, menggenggamnya dan memijatnya dengan berbagai tempo sampai dia terbangun lagi. Saat dirasa Kai sudah siap, Kyungsoo segera memposisikan diri dan mempertemukan inti tubuhnya dengan milik Kai. Gadis tersebut memekik pelan ketika merasakan tubuh Kai mengisi setiap _inch_ spasi di dalam tubuhnya. Kyungsoo merasa sangat penuh, namun dia tak berniat untuk melepaskannya dan malah menenggelamkannya hingga dasar. Yeoja itu mendesah panjang dengan alis mengerut merasakan sakit dan nyeri di dalam tubuhnya yang bercampur dengan perasaan nikmat.

Sadar jika gadis di atasnya kesakitan, Kai segera meraih kepala Kyungsoo lalu menariknya untuk berciuman.

"Berapa kali kau melakukannya, huh? Apa masih sesakit itu?" tanya Kai heran.

Kyungsoo tersenyum polos. Lagi. Untuk sesaat raut wajah malaikat muncul di rupa cantik tersebut. "Dua kali. Waktu SMA. Dengan pacar pertamaku," jawabnya terputus-putus.

Kai berdecak keras. _Pantas saja_...

Beberapa detik Kyungsoo membuat sarafnya terbiasa dengan tubuh Kai di dalam dirinya. Gadis itu meletakkan tangan di dada Kai dan menjadikan namja tersebut sebagai tumpuan saat dengan pelan dia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya naik-turun. Awalnya pelan, namun lama-kelamaan semakin cepat, secepat yang Kyungsoo bisa. Yeoja tersebut mendesah, mengerang, dan tidak dapat menutup mulutnya merasakan sengatan demi sengatan listrik yang menyebar di setiap jengkal serabut sarafnya dan membuat tubuhnya memanas. Terlebih ketika Kai ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan Kyungsoo, semakin gilalah gadis itu menyebut dan mengutuk nama Kai di tengah-tengah alunan indah desahan surgawinya.

Tangan Kai tak ingin berdiam diri, mengusap dan meremas gemas dada Kyungsoo sambil sesekali memainkan puncaknya yang mengeras, membuat pemiliknya mengumpat dan langsung meraup bibir tebal Kai dengan kasar. Seolah ingin menghukumnya karena diam-diam balas mengerjainya seperti itu.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir Kai tanpa sadar ketika ujung tubuh namja itu menubruk titik terdalam dirinya. Gadis tersebut melepaskan ciumannya, memposisikan dirinya supaya Kai tetap dengan tepat menghujam brutal inti dari segala inti tubuhnya. Tepat di tengah-tengah.

Kyungsoo menggigit kedua bibirnya kuat-kuat merasakan aliran panas yang sudah mulai dekat.

"K-Kai..." Kyungsoo bicara terputus-putus. "Aku hampir..."

"Keluarkan," sahut Kai cepat, tangannya terangkat untuk mendapatkan wajah Kyungsoo hingga tepat berada di depan wajahnya. "Aku ingin mendengarmu menjeritkan namaku."

Mendadak Kai bangkit duduk, memegang kuat pinggang ramping Kyungsoo dan membantunya untuk bergerak naik-turun. Kyungsoo mencakar samar bahu Kai merasakan betapa kuat telapak tangan besar itu mencengkaram pinggangnya, gadis tersebut yakin jika besok pasti akan muncul warna lebam kebiruan di bekas tempat Kai memegang kulitnya sekarang. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Dia tetap bergerak dengan cepat dibantu oleh Kai yang juga sangat menikmati setiap pijatan otot yang semakin ketat menjepit bagian tubuhnya.

Pada hujaman yang ke sekian kalinya, tepat ketika Kyungsoo tengah menurunkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Kai berada sempurna di dalam intinya, gadis tersebut merasa sesuatu meledak di dalam badannya. Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepala dengan jari meremas kuat rambut coklat gelap Kai, matanya terpejam rapat memandang dunia putih yang menguasai keseluruhan visualnya. Bahu sempit yeoja itu menegang dan bibirnya menjeritkan nama Kai seiring dengan air jiwanya yang melumer menyelimuti bagian tubuh Kai dengan kehangatan.

Kai menyusul, memancarkan dengan deras air kehidupannya di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo, membuat benda titisannya itu bercampur sempurna dengan milik Kyungsoo di dalam sana. Kyungsoo tak keberatan, apalagi protes, meskipun namja tan itu sudah menandainya dua kali ini.

Helaan napas panjang penuh kelegaan lolos dari celah bibir Kyungsoo saat perlahan kesadarannya kembali dari tempat tertinggi. Tubuh gadis itu melemas, bersandar tanpa tenaga di dada Kai, mendengarkan irama indah denyutan jantung namja tersebut yang bergerak cepat tak jauh beda dari dirinya sekarang. Kai memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo, melepaskan yeoja itu dari pelukannya lantas mendongakkan wajahnya yang berpeluh kelelahan. Kai menundukkan kepala, mendapatkan bibir plum Kyungsoo di dalam mulutnya, melumatnya singkat namun penuh dengan kelembutan, membuat Kyungsoo terbuai dan menutup mata, membiarkan namja tersebut memberinya kenikmatan _after play_ yang manis.

Namja tersebut melepaskan ciumannya, kemudian menatap dalam ke mata Kyungsoo yang terbuka polos memandangnya. Mengagumi sekali lagi kecantikan dan kemolekan gadis tersebut. Pesona yang belum pernah dia lihat dari gadis manapun yang pernah dia temui selama hidupnya. Sosok dalam penampilan malaikat, namun tahu dengan sangat baik bagaimana caranya menjadi iblis. Mengagumkan. Baru kali ini Kai merasa benar-benar kagum pada seorang gadis. Dan baru kali ini Kai merasa benar-benar ingin memiliki seseorang seperti itu. Orang yang akan menjadi miliknya, hanya miliknya. Kyungsoo...

Dengan lembut Kai mengusap sebelah pipi bulat gadis yang sedang memegang pinggangnya sekarang.

"Kau tahu," desis Kai sambil beralih merapikan poni rambut hitam Kyungsoo yang jatuh berantakan di keningnya yang berkeringat. "Sepertinya kau meremehkan dirimu sendiri."

"Huh?" Kyungsoo membulatkan mata tidak mengerti.

Kai tersenyum. "Kau tadi bilang kau tidak bisa menari. Tapi buktinya, _you get me as hard as a rock._ Kau tidak terlihat mahir di tempat tidur, tapi setelah aku merasakannya sendiri seperti ini, sekarang aku bisa mengatakan kalau kau yang terhebat. Kau sempurna, _Baby_."

"Kau juga tidak buruk." Kyungsoo menyeringai, lalu beranjak bangun dan melepaskan diri dari tubuh Kai. "Meski sebenarnya aku bukan orang yang bisa dengan mudah memutuskan sesuatu tanpa bukti kuat. Tapi sepertinya kau juga tidak mengecewakan."

"Kh." Kai tertawa singkat mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo yang terkesan begitu meremehkannya.

"Kau mau bukti lain?" tantang Kai lantas dengan cepat meraih lengan Kyungsoo yang hendak berjalan ke kamar mandi. Kyungsoo memekik saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditarik dan dibanting hingga terlentang di atas ranjang. Dengan cepat Kai naik ke atas tubuh mungil yang molek itu dan mengunci semua gerakannya sebelum Kyungsoo sempat berontak dan membalik posisi mereka lagi.

"Aku akan membuatmu 'keluar'." Kai mengedipkan sebelah matanya seduktif. "Berkali-kali. Sampai kau ketagihan. Dan tidak bisa jauh dariku. Selalu menginginkanku. Dan akhirnya. Menjadi milikku."

Kai semakin melebarkan seringaian iblisnya.

"_No doubt about that. Let's 'dance' again, Baby. Let's rock!_"

Kyungsoo membeliakkan sepasang matanya dengan tatapan horror.

"TIDAAKK...UMPH! Umph! Ahh, Kaihh...sebentarhh...eunghh...Kaihh, ahhh..."

**-END-**

* * *

Bilang gak akan pernah bikin rate M lagi, but here I am ._. the innocent pervert .-.  
Salahkan imajinasi liar saya ._. di bulan puasa seperti ini .-. #peace ._.v #kabur

* * *

Mind to **review?**

* * *

_FF ini juga di-publish di WP "MY KALAXIEN | The Inspiring Galaxy" a/n Myka Reien.  
Silakan hubungi saya untuk kritik, saran, keluhan, & kepo(?) melalui sosmed (lihat link lengkap di profil)  
I am VERY WELCOME, Guys~!_❤

Kamsahamnida~ *bow*


End file.
